


Surprising Guests

by dracoMidnight



Series: Temerairestuck [7]
Category: Homestuck, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, temerairestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave are met with a new challenge... or at least Karkat is. And that is being nice to an ambassador that had come from a far away land to visit and discuss negations with the Queen of Britain along with whether or not there should be an alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Guests

Karkat was resting in his pavilion when he heard something strange, picking up his head tiredly, he grumbled as he looked out the opening of the large wooden and brick structure to see what the sound is coming from. It doesn’t sound like any bird he’s heard of, much less dragon. The wingbeats are too heavy to be a bird, too large, especially for any of the birds here in Britain. The first thing he sees is dark grey with green tints and then the large, brightly colored, feathered wings that are what the source of the sound is coming from as the feathered dragon lands in the courtyard. The whole neck is plumed with feathers that are more brightly colored than the scales. The feathers are purple and pink with tints of green much like the scales, though those are dulled down with the main grey coloring of the body. The heavy weight dragon landed delicately on the courtyard, long claws clacking the cobblestone softly as the dragon lifted its head up to look around the area, ignoring the stares that it is getting from all the other dragons who had woken up to see what the sound was as well. There soon was another sound of wings though this time much more familiar and Dave’s older brother, D, and his dragon land in the clearing beside the brightly colored dragon. When the new comer looked in Karkat’s direction he was a bit surprised to see large black fangs hanging over the bottom lip. The other dragon blinked at him in curiosity, the eyes a darker fuchsia color that matches with their scales, the pupils are slit like a snake though and when the dragon flicks the air with its tongue it is slightly forked, though not by much.

Not much later Dualscar lands in the clearing beside D and his dragon and the other one. The dragon isn’t that much bigger than Dualscar, Karkat belatedly realized. This new dragon was just a bit smaller but was around the same length as Dualscar. He murmured something to D and the dragon turned its head around and said something as well. Karkat instantly had a bad feeling with this one. She had turned her head around at what looked like 180 degrees to clean at the feathers on the back. Karkat startles when he feels a hand on his leg and looks down and is reassured by Dave standing there.

“What is she?” Karkat mutters a tad bit wary of her and how brightly colored she is. Quite honestly, he’s seen Longwings that are brightly colored, but this dragon takes the cow with how bright she is and how flamboyant the colors are.

Dave lightly pats his leg before answering, “She’s an Incan dragon, one of their ambassadors I guess I should say. Try to be at least some form of nice to her, she’s gonna be in our formation… or… watching it I suppose. I don’t know everythin myself buddy.”

Karkat bristles at hearing that and shakes his head, “What?! No! She is not going to watch us!”

A cuff to the head gets him to flinch and crouch down with a growl as Dualscar is now towering over him. “You will allow her to watch your formation an you will ignore her unless she has somethin to ask you,” Dualscar growls out, his ruff flared out. Dave looks past Dual to see his brother talking to the Incan dragon; he returned his attention when he heard the low rumbling voice of his formation’s instructor and looked back at the two dragons. Both are bristling slightly, though Karkat is trying to puff himself up to make himself look bigger which is a moot point considering that he is a light weight up against a heavy weight. “You will obey, Karkat, I do not give a flyin shit about what you care or don’t. She is here to discuss relations an a possible alliance. An I will not have you gettin on her bad side. She’s a venom spitter.” He then turns his head around to alert Dave, “An she has fought in wars before as well. So if she has any information, I pray that you’ll take heed and try it out.”

Dave nods his head in agreement and Dualscar nods back before turning around to talk to the Incan dragon in a strange tongue before he took off and went over to his own pavilion, a private little thing made of what seems to be the most expensive but useful materials to withstand Britain’s weather, then again, of course the Queen would want her dragon to be in the best of care. He turned his gaze back around to their guest who was now walking alongside D and talking to him in carefully articulated English, it still sounds a bit off though, but it seems to be getting slightly clearer the more she talks. The two stop before Karkat and Dave and the Incan dragon bows her head politely.

“How are you two?” She murmurs carefully, Karkat snorts and turns to sulkily cleaning his wings.

Dave sighs and lightly bows for respects sake, plus his brother was gesturing at him too anyway, “We are both doin well, thank you for askin.” Dave drawls before he stands up straight again, “How do you like Britain so far?”

She looks thoughtful for a bit before ruffling her feathers up a little as she picks over her words in her head, “Its… cold. Colder than back home at least.” She murmurs but the glint in her eyes makes it seem like she is smiling, “But, I’ll get used to it. It is rather lovely here, I must admit.”

Karkat seems to preen at the compliment since the pavilion they are in front of was designed more or less by him. He blinks his bright red eyes to look back at the guest once more and sized her up once more before sighing, why the fuck does it always have to be the large ass dragons? Not like it stopped him before but honestly, she’s as fucking tall as a Celestial and maybe a bit longer, but how much of her is fucking feathers? He sulks again and starts cleaning his other wing as he thinks.

Dave raises an eyebrow at his dragon before shaking his head and turned back to the iridescent dragon. “May I ask for your name?”

“It’s Sayria,” she bows her head lightly to Dave, “And I am told I am to be paired up with your… formation? If I may be so bold as to ask what that is? Is it anything like an ayllu?”

Karkat snorts and shakes his head, D tries to cut him off before he says anything but once Karkat is going he isn’t gonna stop until he is finished or forcefully stopped. “What the fuck is an ayllu? And whatever the fuck it is, it is definitely not a formation. A formation is a group of dragons with their captains and flight crew.”

D and Dave glance at Sayria to see how she took this but the look on her face was hard to tell if it was a mix between amused or annoyed. “An ayllu is very important. It is where the chieftain’s keep their family together. Plus it is considered a sociality standard, the more in your ayllu the more status one has and if any dragon were to lose their entire ayllu to disease or other, the wealthiest in society would be forced by law to give up a few humans to help the destitute beast rebuild their family group.” She had then said before sighing and shaking her head, “I had been told that Britain doesn’t have any ayllus… such a shame. There seem to be quite a lot of people here and no one dragon to properly take care of them.”

Dave and D spare a couple of shocked glances before D starts spluttering a little as it sinks in and shakes his head. “Ma’am…”

“Sayria is just fine.” She politely says and D clears his throat before trying again.

“Sayria… I am afraid that the way things are here must be a large culture shock. But the people are quite alright with not being paired up in ayllus and prefer to be on their own or work with their own dragons.” It was indeed true, especially so since Britain had finally taken heed to China and started shifting their way to the relative comfort of dragons there was much grumbling to a lot of humans but the Queen brushed it off and continued on with her plans. Dragons can now walk the streets with ease and have their own pay along with coverts and a choice in whether or not they want to do military work or shipping. Eventually the citizens of Britain had gotten used to their dragon comrades and started warming up to it as it made a lot of things easier.

Sayria hummed softly to herself as she looked D over as though weighing up what he said before shrugging. “I suppose so, what you have said does have weight to it after all… I guess we all have something new to learn.” She nods her head.

A gust of cool wind blew through the covert, ruffling her feathers and the brothers’ hair. Sayria shivered a little and fluffed up her feathers against the chill. D looked over at Dave and gave him a stern look before glancing at Karkat before clearing his throat. “It is indeed getting rather chilly now… may I show you to where you will be staying, Sayria?”

She turned her head to look at him and nodded with a slight crinkle to her eyes that really did make it seem like she was smiling. “That would be lovely, thank you…” And with that the two turned away before D had climbed back aboard his dragon and the two flew off.

Karkat snorted even as Dave rounds on him. “That was stupid.” Karkat grumbles before going back inside his pavilion where it is indeed warmer than outside.

Dave frowns but shakes his head and follows after his dragon.


End file.
